Flower Lost At Sea
by BlackCaleb
Summary: Thomas falls in love with Emily Laura Heart who is the daughter of the Captain Jonathan Heart while he is supervising Jack's War descions.
1. Supper Guests

**Chap.1: Supper Guests**

**I own nothing except for Emily and her family.**

Emily sat in front of her mirror and brushed her shoulder length silky black hair. She had a blank stare on her soft creamy face as she thought about how her father kept reminded her that she was going to have to choose a suitor for marriage.

She heard a soft knock on the door and as she lifted her head she saw her maid Katrina walk in.

"Your father sent me to help you dress for tonight." She explained

Emily let out a sigh and gave Katrina a soft smile.

"Very well, I was told that a certain captain and his first lieutenant were arriving at 6:00 o-clock." Emily finished

Katrina walked up to Emily.

"What shall we do with your hair miss?" Katrina asked

"Well I was thinking we could braid it with some green ribbon...what do you think Katrina?" Emily asked

Katrina only smiled.

"I assume that you will be wearing the green dress with the gold trimming then miss?" Katrina asked as she braided Emily's hair with the ribbon.

"You've guessed well my dear Katrina." Emily answered

**1 Hour Later**

Emily walked out of her room and walked towards the staircase, where she heard her father speaking to two men. She took a deep breath and started to walk down the stairs. The soft clicking sounds from her heels got the attention of the men. Thomas felt his heart skip a beat as he watched her walk down the stairs. The long emerald dress with gold trimming had a slight décolleté but just a hint.

"Gentlemen, may I present you my daughter; Emily Laura Heart. Emily this is Captain Jonathan Aubrey of the HMS Surprise." Jonathan said as he introduced them.

"Captain, it is a great privilege to meet you, I have heard many things about you from my father." Emily answered

"All lies, I'm sure. This is my first lieutenant Thomas Pullings" Jack introduced

When their eyes fall on each other there was an instant connection between Emily and Thomas.

"Mr.Pullings, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Emily answered

"The pleasure is mine Lady Emily." Thomas answered and then placed a soft kiss on her hand.

Emily father noticed a soft shade of pink on his daughter's cheeks.

"If you will all follow me, supper is ready." The butler announced

Everyone started to walk towards the dining room and Thomas offered his arm and Emily gracefully accepted and linked her arm with his as they walked.

Once they arrived in the dining room they went to the assigned seats. Thomas pulled out the chair for Emily and she sat down.

"Thank you, Mr. Pullings." Emily answered with a soft smile on her lips.

"The pleasure is mine." Thomas answered

Thomas sat down beside Emily and they all started to eat and drink the red wine that was being served.

After the five course meal, Jack and Emily's father went into the library for a brandy and Emily and Thomas went to the parlour to talk.

"Jack, I have received orders to supervise your next voyage." Jonathan said

"Orders?" Jack asked

Jonathan didn't answer but gave him a look, and right away he understood where they came from.

"Jack understand that you disobeyed your orders twice by going to the Galapagos Islands instead of going after the Acheron." Jonathan explained

"What are your orders, Jonathan?" Jack asked

Jonathan took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I must supervise your war tactics on your ship." Jonathan explained "I am to go on your next voyage."

"Will your daughter be going with you?" Jack asked

"Yes, she will be coming with me." Jonathan nodded

**In The Parlour**

Emily and Thomas were both seating on a sofa out looking in the garden.

"How long have you known the captain?" Emily asked

"About ten years." Thomas answered "May I ask where is your mother?"

Thomas noticed a sad look in her eyes.

"She died, a year ago from the cancer of the lungs." Emily explained

"I am truly sorry lady Emily." Thomas apologized

"You could not have know, I do miss her a great deal" Emily explained.

Emily let out a deep breath.

"Tell me about life aboard a ship?" Emily asked Thomas

Thomas was about to answer but didn't when he saw Emily's father and the Captain walk in the parlour.

"Thomas it is time to leave." Jack answered

With that both Emily and Thomas got up from the sofa.

"Emily it was a pleasure." Jack said

Emily had a smile on her face.

"As it was to meet you captain." Emily answered

Emily turned to Thomas.

"Lady Emily, it was a pleasure." Thomas said softly as he took her hand and it kissed it

"It was a pleasure." Emily replied as she made a slight curtsied.

Both Jack and Thomas left the Hart manor.

"Emily we will be going on the HMS Surprise in two days for a month." Jonathan said

"Will Katrina be coming with me?" Emily asked

"Yes she will." He finished explaining. "Good night Emily" Jonathan said to his daughter

"Good night father." Emily answered and then went to her room.

Moments after she arrived in her room, her maid Katrina walked in to help her change into for sleep.

"Did you have a pleasant evening miss?" Katrina asked as she undid the lacing at the back of the dress.

Emily took a moment to remember Thomas; his hair, his eyes, the touch of his hand, the warm feeling of his lips brushing against her hand when he kissed it. Most importantly the way she felt on the inside, she felt lighter than air.

"Yes I did, thank you for asking Katrina." Emily answered as she felt her cheeks warming up a little as they had a slight shade of pink.

**Author's Note: This is my fic so please be gentle on the reviews.**


	2. Horses and Waltz

**Chap.2: Horses and Waltz**

**Thanks for the review!!**

**-French Heart: I'm happy that you like it!!**

Emily could feel the coldness between her father and herself while they ate breakfast. Ever since her mother died, Jonathan refused look at his daughter.

"Have you made a choice?" Jonathan asked

Emily looked up as she drank a sip of orange juice

"What choice father?" Emily asked as she put down the crystal goblet in front of her.

"On a suitor for marriage."

"I thought I made it clear father, I don't want to get married for money but for love."

Jonathan put down his newspaper and stared as his daughter.

"You have a duty to carry on the family name-" Jonathan started

"Duty, what about love."

Jonathan slammed a closed fist on the table.

"By God's blood you will do as I say!" he shouted

"Mother wouldn't you let you-" Emily started

"Don't you dare bring your mother in this."

Emily felt tears fall down her face.

"Why not? Why won't you look at me like you use to? Or better yet why is it every time I want to talk about mother you change the subject."

"That's enough Emily Laura Heart... when we come back from the trip you will be married off to the first suitor. Have I made myself clear?"

Emily controlled her last sob and lifted her chin.

"Crystal clear father, after breakfast I am going to ride my horse." Emily said

"Fine but do return early, we were invited to a ball tonight." Jonathan replied

**Two Hours Later**

Emily always loved the feeling when she was riding her horse. She felt strong and free; she would ride like a man and not bother side settling to be more lady like.

Emily's horse was a six year old mare named Aterna; 15 hands, black coat and green eyes. Aterna was a gift from Emily's mother Jenna Catherine Heart.

As she rode she didn't noticed that Thomas Pullings was also riding a horse in the park. He was on brown haired horse named Duke. When he saw her he kicked Dukes' side and went off on a gallop trying to catch up with Emily.

As soon as he got close enough he extended his hand to grab for the reins but when Emily saw him she let out a small scream, lost her balance and fell off her horse. Thomas immediately stopped both horses and jumped down to rush over to Emily's side.

"Lady Emily, are you all right?" Thomas asked as he slide down on his knees over to Emily.

Emily took a moment to breath and looked at Thomas; she noticed how handsome he looked this close with the sun beaming down its rays behind him.

"I am all right Mr.Pullings; I haven't fallen since I was young." Emily answered

"Can you stand?" Thomas asked

"I believe so." Emily answered

She slowly started to get back up to her feet while Thomas helped her; feeling partly responsible for her fall. Once up she looked in his green eyes and felt her knees give in. She fell against Thomas who caught her immediately.

"Are you sure your all right lady Emily?" Thomas asked as he held on to her with his arm around her waist.

"I assure you I am quite all right but thank you for your concern."

They both took a minute to stare into each other's eyes.

"Your horse is beautiful; shiny black coat, fifteen hands, she looks in good shape."

Emily smiled and took the reins of her horse in her hands.

"Thank you, her name is Atherna, she was gift to me from my mother when I was 12."

Thomas walked around the mare and stopped when he saw the sattle.

"Lady Emily do you truly ride using a western sattle?" Thomas asked with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yes I do, I must say I am not at all comfortable using a side sattle." Emily explained while she mounted up on her horse.

Thomas, at his turn; mounted up on his horse and they both started riding through the park.

"I am quite surprise lady Emily, not many ladies will ride a horse in such a manner. Some may find it 'inappropriate'" Thomas remarks

"I am full of surprises Mr. Pullings. I must leave you for I need to prepare myself for the ball tonight, so good day to you." Emily said

"Good day to you as well Lady Emily." Thomas said as he bowed his head in her direction

**7:00 p.m**

Emily couldn't help but feel bored at the ball; her very good friend Laura couldn't attend the festivities.

Her hair was tied in a bun which was in a black coronet with gold pearls. She wore a black ribbon around her neck. Her dress was an emerald green fabric with black lace, empire waist, white satin gloves, and black shoes.

Thomas Pullings wasn't the only man who noticed Emily's beauty, at the ball there were many suitors that Emily's father preselected for her. Thomas could see desperation and boredom on her face while she danced with one of the suitors.

He walked over to the dancing couples and waited for the dance to be finished. Once finished he walked over to Emily.

"Good evening Lady Emily, may I have the next dance?" Thomas asked

Emily's face softened at the idea.

"I would be delighted Mr. Pullings, if you'll excuse us Marcus." Emily said as she took Thomas hand.

They were both on the dance floor, Emily's left hand on his shoulder and the right in his right hand. Thomas had his hand on her back and his hand in Emily's. All the dance couples started to waltz as the music began to play.

"I must say that you an impeccable sense of timing, Mr. Pullings" Emily said as she started the small talk.

"What do you mean Lady Emily?" Thomas asked

"When I was dancing with Lord Marcus I could feel like time wasn't moving fast enough." Emily explained

Thomas chuckled slightly at that remarke.

"Well then Lady Emily, you're welcome."Thomas answered

**Meanwhile**

"Marcus I see that you were with Lady Emily." Luke said with a grin on his face.

Marcus didn't answer he went straight to his friend's drink and drank it down in one gulp.

"Luke, dear friend of mine, who is she dancing with?" Marcus asked

"Thomas Pullings, 1st lieutenant aboard the HMS Surprise." Luke explained

Emily's father had preselected five men as suitors for his daughter. There was Jonathan's favourite Lord Marcus Kent whose father was in the leather business.

Marcus was 6'0, blonde hair, and blue eyes. As well as he was handsome and rich, he was athletic and had broad shoulders.

The second was Luke Carter; brown hair, blue eyes, 6'1. His father was a captain.

The third was James Holt; blonde hair, green eyes, 6'1. His father owns ranches all throughout England.

The fourth was Nick Templeton; black hair, brown eyes, 6'2. His father was a general.

The fifth was Eric Batten; black hair, green eyes, 6'3. As well as he was handsome, athletic, broad shoulders and a six-pack. His father was in the diamond industry.

**Emily and Thomas**

"I must say it is quite refreshing Mr. Pullings." Emily said

"What's would that be Lady Emily?" Tom asked

He noticed Emily's features on her face and found her quite beautiful.

"A man who knows the art of dancing and is not passing the time shuffling his feet around." Emily explained with a smile on her face.

Thomas let out a laugh and so did Emily. The band finished playing the waltz and everybody including Thomas and Emily applauded.

"Emily!" someone exclaimed

Both Emily and Thomas turned around and saw Laura Lateen.

"Laura! I thought you couldn't make it tonight." Emily exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

"I thought I couldn't either but mother persuaded father, so here I am."

Thomas cleared his throat reminding Emily he was there.

"Forgive my rudeness, Laura this is Mr. Thomas Pullings; 1st lieutenant of the HMS Surprise. Thomas this is my dearest friend Laura Lateen; daughter of Leonard Lateen, he owns the art museum." Emily introduced

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Laura." Thomas said as he bowed his head, placing a kiss on her hand with a smile on his face.

"Likewise Mr. Pullings." Laura replied

"If you may excuse me ladies, I will leave you two alone. Lady Emily I will see you in a few days." Thomas said

"Yes, I will see you then Mr. Pullings." Emily answered

Thomas then left Emily and Laura alone to attend to the party and gossip.


	3. As You Wish

**Chap.3: As You Wish**

**Thanks for the review »!!**

**-French Heart: I agree that Emily and Thomas make a cute couple.**

**-Allie: I'm happy that you like it!!**

"Who was that?" Laura asked after Tom had left.

"Thomas Pullings, 1st lieutenant aboard the HMS Surprise." Emily explained

Laura looked at her best friend and noticed that her face softened and her eyes had a starry gaze.

"Emily Laura Heart... you're smitten with him!" Laura exclaimed

"Hush, for God's sake lower your voice and I am not smitten with Tom-" Emily started

Laura pointed her finger towards Emily and was about to answer.

"Mr. Pullings, I am not smitten with him, besides my father has his hopes that I will pick Marcus as a husband." Emily explained.

They both looked at Marcus who was with his close friends and drinking a little too much.

"He is quite handsome." Laura replied

"With the manners of a pig and so boring my dear Emily. When we are in a conversation I can feel my brain turn into mush and I find watching paint dry more interesting." Emily said and then took in a deep breath. "I'm going to go and get some air; maybe it will calm my nerves."

Marcus noticed Emily heading outside on the balcony and decided to follow her. His movements were slightly sluggish but he was determined to talk to Emily. Once outside he found Emily simply standing and watching the stars.

"There you are Emily." Marcus said as he got closer to her

Emily turned to face the person who just called her and was disappointed it wasn't Thomas.

"Good evening Marcus." Emily answered coldly

"When will you finally admit to yourself that you want me?" Marcus asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders

"Lord Marcus, you are foxed and delusional if you honestly believe that I would want you!" Emily exclaimed as she tried to free herself.

Emily started to walk away but Marcus pulled her against him. Once up against him he kissed and she tried to get out of his embrace. Emily was terrified when she felt him fumble with the fabric of her dress trying to get under. After a few seconds of squirming she finally got out of his embrace and started to walk back inside but couldn't since Marcus pulled her against him again.

"No Marcus, let me go this instant!" Emily exclaimed

He tried to kiss her again but was stopped when her hand slapped his face, so quickly he never saw it coming.

"You wretched, spoiled little rich girl... no one hits me!"Marcus growled

Emily feared for her safety as she saw him raise his fist ready to strike. Just before he could hit her Thomas pulled his arm away from Emily.

"I would think twice before you strike a lady in public Lord Marcus." Thomas said as he placed himself in front of Emily to protect her.

"Really and what are you going to do about it?" Marcus asked smugly

Thomas didn't answer, he simply smiled as he walked a few steps to join Marcus and very swiftly he punched him in the stomach which caused him to double over wincing in pain.

"If you ever touch her, look at her or even blink in her general direction, I promise you will feel such pain and humiliation you will wish you were never born." Thomas explained and then walked over to Emily.

He led her to the garden where they found a more private moment together. They both sat down on a bench by the roses.

"Lady Emily are you all right?" Thomas asked sincerely

"He tried to...he was going to rape me Thomas." Emily sobbed

"Did he hurt you?" Thomas asked

Emily didn't answer but shock her head. Thomas felt his heart break as he saw Emily cry. He took her in his arms and held her as she cried against him.

"Shh, shh it's going to be all right sweetheart. I will protect you against any danger that lies ahead, this I promise you. He will not hurt you ever." Thomas said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Why is this happening to me... did I do something wrong Thomas? I need my mother so badly that it breaks my heart knowing she isn't here." Emily continued to sob against him.

"Emily listen to me closely... you didn't do anything wrong, that sad excuse for a man had too much to drink and men tend to take certain liberties. Let it all this emotions that you bottled up inside out Emily. I'm not going anywhere, just let it all out." Thomas explained as he rubbed her back in smooth circular motions trying to calm her.

Emily cried for another 5 minutes and finally stopped. She got out of his embrace and saw a smile on his face.

"Feel better?" Thomas asked as he placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Much better, thank you." Emily thanked as she took deep breath and tried her tears.

Thomas pulled out a white hander kerchief and walked over to the nearby fountain. He wet it and came back over to Emily and gently dabbed it on her face trying to get rid of any evidence that she had been crying.

"There we go, good as new... No one will ever think that you have been crying." Thomas said gently as he finished dabbing her face.

"Mr. Pullings" Emily started

"Thomas... please call me Thomas... being called Mr. Pullings by a beautiful young woman makes me feel like an old professor in a stuffy library." Thomas finished

"Very well then Thomas, I would ask you to not repeat the events of tonight to anyone, especially not to my father."

"As you wish Emily."

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long!!**


End file.
